irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS-SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS
SEVEN LITTLE INDIANS Production Number: Filmed: First Aired: SYNOPSIS Teaser Inspector Kobick has Sergeant Arnak and another SID man plant a flashlight in the forest. That morning, Fitzhugh and Dan see it and Fitz cons Dan into going out to it--telling him they can use the graphite in it. Fitz warns Dan--who barely escapes from under the net of Arnak. The two get away but the giants capture Chipper, who was with them. Kobick arrives and takes the tiny dog into his palm, claiming this is what they need to get all the little people, "And we'll be rid of them, once and for all!" Act One Night--the others return without finding Chipper; Mark unrolls a poster which is advertising Chipper on display at a public zoo, closed preparing for the "large crowds" expected. After Steve tells Barry they cannot go after the dog, Fitz tells the boy they'll find him another dog. Barry responds with, "...the smallest dog on this planet is 12 feet high." Barry claims to go to bed. Val tells Fitz it wasn't his fault but he takes the blame this time. When Betty and Val go to try to cheer up Barry, they find him gone after Chipper. Steve orders everyone to search for half an hour. Valerie meets up with Fitz in the forest and together they decide to face Steve's wrath by ignoring the half hour time limit. After walking all night, the pair are caught near a giant elephant and bear exhibit. They are taken to a wall-cage built into the masonry in a secret SID set up. Kobick questions them, wanting to know the location of the ship and Val lies, telling him it was destroyed by fire the night they landed. Kobick wants them to get along with him, doesn't expect honest answers just yet, and withholds food and water from them. The rest of the Spindrifters discover the zoo holds SID men who are dressed as zoo staff. They overhear a sneaky zoo employee tell an SID man about the captures. Steve allows Betty to come with them when they decide to go through the animal cages toward the SID HQ. Entering the laughing hynena cage, the four hide at a tree base--surrounded by the huge predatory scavengers. Act Two Steve orders Mark and Betty to move the base camp at the spaceship if he and Dan are not back in three hours. He and Dan leave, passing a cage with giant pelicans. They enter the drain of the SID area and while a white haired guard teases the others, they look for a dart after finding a tranquilizer they hope to use on the giant. They get out since they can't find one. Outside, the zoo employee, Grotius, makes a grab for them. Act Three getting Dan using a popcorn box but he doesn't get Steve or the tranquilizer, which Dan managed to toss to Steve. In the cage, Fitz tells Barry that self preservation is the most important rule but Barry convinces Fitz that he doesn't believe that. Fitz won't tell the giants anything--yet. Kobick takes Dan from Grotius and kicks the reward seeker out. Steve grabs a quilt off a porcipine. The guard continues to torment the little people, hiding under the table and knocking Dan down when the man tries to open the door lock on the cage. When Fitz complains about their small hope of getting rescued, Val tells him she is tired of hearing him. Dan sides with Fitz, facing the reality of the situation, forcing Barry and Val to do the same thing. They may have to open up negotiations. Betty gets Mark to wait 15 extra minutes even though they have already waited 30 extra minutes already! Good thing too: Steve arrives. The trio set out at nightfall--but their path into the drainpipe is blocked by a giant sized piece of wood---Grotius who seems intent on capturing all of the. Act Four As Steve and Mark ready to attack, Grotius, who has had his fill of Kobick, sets forth his alliance with them: he will set the others all free if they give him Chipper. He will the use the dog to make a fortune selling him to a circus or promoters. Steve agrees. After the giant leaves, they move the wood and Steve tells Betty he doesn't trust the giant at all. They will make their move before he messes it up. Kobick tempts Fitz out of the cage with food but Fitz after a few moments tells him he wouldn't sell his soul for a crumb of bread. Steve sets fire to Arnak's box of ammo while the giant is cleaning his gun, holding Kobick, Grotius, and Arnak at bay for awhile. This gives Mark and Betty time to slip past the guard who is hiding from the blasts of bullets, climb up the netting to the wall table top and free the others. Everyone dashes to the floor but ALL the giants come inside, chasing them. Steve leads all the others into the cage of the giant leopard, hiding behind a water tray. Arnak leaves to get help from an animal trainer and Kobick leaves to go get the vet--who may have gone home for the day. Steve tranquilizes the leopard and runs out of hiding under the hay in the cage. He gets under the table but is soon trapped. The others make it safely to the vent, running along the back of the animal cage. Steve's back is to the wall--and Grotius and the smiling guard are moving boxes out of the way to get to him. Mark warns Dan and the two make a dash to help Steve. Tag Dan and Mark climb up the table. Mark works on the light plug, using a pin in a plan to short the lights out. Dan pushes the phone ontop of the giant guard, knocking him just as he was about to grab Steve. Steve makes his getaway but Grotius towers over the table, eager to grab Dan again. Mark shorts out the lights just then, allowing Dan to get away. The three remeet at the drain, the whole group enjoying their escape. Kobick returns and arrests Grotius, knowing full well the little people made their escape on their own, "Ingenius, so very ingenius."